


kiss and (don't) tell

by larasorna



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fake Kiss turns Real, Friends to Lovers, Smut, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Вероника и Джагхед узнают о поцелуе Арчи и Бетти, но у Джагхеда есть идея как все исправить.





	1. transaction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [kiss and (don't) tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479702) by [thefudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefudge/pseuds/thefudge). 



> one more translation of thefudge' fanfiction ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479702/chapters/30907116 ) SHE'S AN AMAZING WRITER SO GO READ HER OTHER STORIES

\- Думаю, мы должны поцеловаться. Лишь для того чтобы выровнять моральную планку.

Вероника старается удержать свой молочный коктейль, но секундой спустя начинает кашлять и чуть не выплевывает все легкие в салфетку. Ее щеки слегка покраснели, когда она успокоилась, а Джагхед все еще был здесь, бесстрастно рассматривая ее, будто он всего лишь предложил поменяться им карандашами.

\- Ты что снова толкаешь наркотики?

\- Что? Нет!

\- Ну, тогда ты определенно их принимаешь, - на эту реплику Джагхед лишь злобно закатил глаза.

\- Я полностью чист и трезв. Слушай, я понимаю, это звучит как-то неоортодоксально, но…

Вероника достает свое зеркальце и проверяет макияж. Ее помада немного смазана, отчего той становится неловко, учитывая тему их разговора.

\- Неоортодоксально? Да это мягко сказано!

\- Но, - он продолжил откуда начал, - это расставит все точки над «і» и сделает нас лучшими парами для Бетти и Арчи.

Она свела брови, давая понять, что она собирается сказать нечто едкое, но он спешно перебил ее.

\- Учти тот факт, что мы привносим это чувство обиды в наши отношения, а еще это влияет на наше поведение настолько, что мы не можем это контролировать. Если бы мы просто поцеловались, все это бы улетучилось.

\- Ты предлагаешь поцеловаться, чтобы забыть о поцелуе Арчи и Бетти? Не в каждой ситуации минус на минус дает плюс, Джонс. – Вероника вжалась в кресло, и сложила руки перед собой, словно защищаясь.

\- Я не сказал, что это все исправит. Я сказал, что это выровняет моральную планку, восстановит баланс.

\- Кто-то начитался Киркегаарда*. – Она отшучивается, пытаясь отвлечь его от этой глупой идеи, но тот не отступает.

\- Это лучшее, что мы можем сделать. Благодаря такому прагматичному решению мы не будем зациклены над тем, что случилось.

\- У тебя выходит блестяще не зацикливаться, - Вероника немного улыбнулась. Она уверена, что у него лишь очередной припадок на нервной почве, и через минуту-пять он откажется от этой нелепой идеи.

Но…но он не отказался.

\- О, серьезно? Как будто ты ведешь себя нормально, - парировал Джонс, - ты стала холодна к Арчи с тех пор, как он рассказал тебе.

\- Ничего я не холодна! И вообще-то я простила его, и сказала, что ценю его честность…

\- Тогда почему он жалуется мне, что ты постоянно его отшиваешь?

Вероника открыла рот, намериваясь ответить, но вскоре закрыла, не найдя что сказать. Ее пальцы стали ерзать по жемчужному ожерелью.

\- Арчи пора бы знать, что мое настроение варьируется. Но это не имеет ничего общего с его мимолетной изменой.

\- Так ты все же считаешь, что это была измена. – Заключил Джагхед, в его голосе слышались нотки триумфа.

\- Вы, ребята, слишком любите болтать о вещах, которые вас не касаются, - в ее взгляде читалась холодность.

\- Арчи – мой друг. Черт возьми, ты ведь тоже мой друг, несмотря ни на что. Это ведь и меня касается, я не хочу снова облажаться с Бетти.

\- Ты гарантированно облажаешься с Бетти, если поцелуешь меня, - Вероника сжала губы.

\- Я не согласен. Это ведь ничего не значит, но зато это поможет нам отпустить ситуацию, - Джагхед старался выстроить для нее логическую цепочку, которой она отказывалась следовать. Он всегда становится таким, когда его захватывает та или иная идея, даже несмотря на то, что эта идея нелепая.

\- Я уже отпустила ситуацию, - Вероника продолжила настаивать, хоть часть ее и провела ночь, пытаясь визуализировать тот поцелуй. Пытаясь представить отвратительную картину – Арчи и Бетти одни в машине.

Джагхед помотал головой, и прядь волос выскользнула из-под шапки.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что не думала о том, что это может повториться вновь? А если этот поцелуй разжег искру между друзьями детства, то цепная реакция может привести к…

\- Нет! Мы не станем продолжать этот разговор о ревности.

\- Ревности, а? Интересное слово, - парень спокойно продолжил. Вероника сжала зубы. В такие моменты ей хотелось замахнуться своей сумочкой ему по лицу. – Я не говорю, что это идеальный план. Понятно, что ревность все же может остаться, но тогда у нас было бы нечто общее. Нечто, что не заставило бы нас чувствовать…

\- Аутсайдерами, - Вероника закончила за него предложение. Ей было противно, что она так прекрасно его понимала.

\- Именно, - Джагхед кивнул, и наклонился немного вперед.

Вероника старалась не смотреть на его губы. Старалась не думать о том, что она может коснуться их своими же губами. Теперь это официально – это самый диковинный ужин, который у нее был в этой кафешке. А это, учитывая всё предыдущее, говорит о многом.

\- Теперь скажи мне, когда, где и как – это поможет назначить дату. – Звучало будто он собирается заключить деловую сделку, после того как она сообщит нужное время.

\- Это своего рода деловая сделка, - продолжил Джонс, - и мы будем вести себя профессионально.

\- Как по саутсайдовски, - замечает она, на что тот криво усмехается.

***

 

Вероника все еще сопротивляется этой затее, но они решили, что все произойдет не на людях, потому что никто не должен об этом знать. Включая их вторых половинок.

\- Ну, Пэмбрук отпадает сразу же – мой отец убьет тебя. Буквально. И, без обид, но я не хочу целовать тебя в трейлере твоего отца, - от самих слов ее бросило в дрожь.

\- Да, мне бы не хотелось ассоциировать свое жилище с таким моментом, - Джагхед быстро соглашается.

Вероника поймала себя на мысли, что ее задело то, с каким пренебрежением он рассуждает о их поцелуе. Но с другой стороны – как иначе?!

\- Думаю, мы должны сделать это в машине, - предложил парень, - в точности как Бетти и Арчи.

Это предложение показалось в каком-то роде поэтичным для Вероники.

\- Тогда стоит позаботиться чтобы поблизости не было Шерил, - Вероника старалась не думать о том, в какой ужас может превратиться ее жизнь, если кто-то расскажет об этом случае.

\- Так и сделаем. Бетти и Арчи не планировали целоваться, потому-то они и были опрометчивыми. Мы будем осторожными.

\- Не хочу показаться занудным психологом в кресле, но ты подозрительно сдержанный для такой ситуации.

\- Чем быстрее мы все сделаем, тем лучше, - отвечает парень с немного мрачной свирепостью, которая таит нечто большее, чем он может показать. Вероника знает, что он всегда был неуверен, когда дело доходило до Арчи, даже не смотря на их крепкую дружбу. У обоих были тяжелые времена в вопросе о больных темах.

Вероника подумала, что делает это и для него самого. Ему нужно расставить все на свои места.

Она безусловно в порядке.

\- Ты прав, - она улыбнулась, - чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Они соединили свои стаканы с молочными коктейлями.


	2. brooch

У Вероники никогда не было такого же модного кризиса как сейчас. Обычно, она не думает о каком-то конкретном человеке, когда подбирает наряд. Она даже не наряжается для Арчи (он менее придирчивый, чем все ее прошлые ухажеры) и для нее, прихорашиваться для мужчины – пережиток прошлого.

Но все это не для того чтобы выглядеть горячо или же лучше всех. Это все для того чтобы дать понять, что она главная. Ей не хотелось выглядеть будто она потратила много времени на подготовку к их странному эксперименту, но и неаккуратной ей тоже быть не хотелось. Это так сложно – сохранить баланс.

Обычно, она бы позвонила Бетти чтобы та дала совет. Но это было бы скорее неподобающим – проконсультироваться с подругой, что она должна надеть, перед тем как поцеловать ее снова-недо-парня. Ведь, будем честны, Джагхед и Бетти сойдутся к концу месяца. Это всего лишь вопрос времени.

«Господи, это ужасная идея» - подумала Вероника, надевая кашемировый свитер. Но она Лодж, а Лоджи не трусят.

***

 

День их подвига – сонное воскресенье. Никто на самом деле не устраивает вылазки в воскресенье. Это день перед понедельником и это очередное напоминание, что еще одна тяжелая неделя впереди. Воскресенье всех вгоняет в депрессию. Следовательно, оно идеально подходит для того, что они собираются сделать.

Вероника вызвала такси, чтобы подъехать к мотелю «Загадочная пальма», что само по себе было несправедливым. Но, они оба согласились, что это место – как раз между северной и южной частями города, даже не смотря на несолидность. 

С сумочкой на локте и мрачным выражением лица, она направилась на парковку мотеля, освещенную неоновыми огнями. Как и проинструктировал Джагхед, она шла к машине, стоящей в самом конце парковки.

Вероника узнала этот Шевроле молниеносно. Эта та же машина, за которой он был на тех незаконных гонках. Она не могла поверить. Сердито, она подходит к машине и со злобой дергает дверцу.

\- И в какой же вселенной сесть за руль машины Реджи – хорошая идея?

\- В той, где он решает вернуть ее обратно в салон, - ответил парень вместо приветствия, держа руки на руле. Он был рад видеть ее так же, как и она его.

\- И ты просто взял ее?

\- Одолжил. Он даже носом не поведет.

Вероника села на переднее сиденье, дергая дверь, закрывая машину. Она поправила свою юбку, и поставила на колени свою сумочку от Лабутен.

\- Что ж, я в восторге, что к нашему вечеру можно еще добавить кражу.

\- Ты просто драматизируешь.

\- Разве? Как думаешь, что люди скажут, увидев меня и тебя в этой машине?

\- Они не увидят, - ответил парень, заводя двигатель, - учитывая, что мы едем в захолустье.

\- О, это успокаивает, - пробубнила девушка. Джагхед кинул на нее взгляд, осматривая с головы до ног, что заставило ее крепче сжать сумочку.

\- Ты нарядилась словно для похорон, - заключил он.

\- Как раз подходит, так ведь? – усмехнулась она, прищурившись. 

Уголки его губ приподнялись толи от смеха толи от отвращения. В его случае это может быть одним и тем же. Он уезжает со стоянки.

***

 

Вероника спокойно смотрит в окно, мечтая однажды согласовать свой внутренний мир со своим внешним. Ее «фасад» годами был идеальным, но под всей этой бурей, она была неуверенной и нервной. Она ненавидела переживать. Все это казалось непривычным, скорее даже чуждым. Она и подумать не могла, что будет незаконно разъезжать с Джагхедом Джонсом. Она никогда не хотела шататься по трущобам, и не хочет сейчас. И все это усугубляется тем, что они рискуют, выезжая за город для того чтобы совершить нечто настолько дикое и совсем непохожее на них, что это почти граничит со смехотворностью. 

И даже их теперешняя близость не помогает. Она не может сказать с точностью, о чем он думает. Она бросает на него взгляд время от времени, но даже если он и испытывает малейшее беспокойство, то это скрыто под извечной хмуростью.

Она слишком горда, чтобы сказать ему развернуться. А он слишком упрям чтобы сдаться. Словно они оба мчатся к приближающемуся обвалу. 

\- Как долго еще? И можем мы хотя бы включить музыку? – Вероника тяжело вздохнула.

\- Совсем недолго, - ответил парень, игнорируя ее последний вопрос.

\- Ты что тайный фанат кантри музыки и боишься сознаться в этом?

\- Я фанат Тишины и Покоя. Слушала их когда-нибудь? В Европе они очень популярны, - парировал Джагхед, отчего Вероника фыркнула и начала барабанить пальцами по сумочке.

\- Ты просто подарок какой-то. Это так проходят ваши с Бетти свидания?

\- Это не свидание.

\- Спасибо, что напомнил. Я бы, честно говоря, не сразу бы заметила разницу.

\- Можешь успокоиться ведь это скоро закончится, - пробормотал Джагхед, поворачивая влево вниз по заброшенной дороге как раз за рядами из амбаров. Они явно на южной стороне города. Вероника сглатывает, когда рассматривает, в свете сумерек, место, где они оказались.

\- Со мной ты в безопасности, не переживай, - сказал парень, замечая панику в ее глазах.

\- Я в состоянии о себе позаботиться, - девушка моментально пришла в себя.

\- Другого я и не подразумевал, - Джагхед кивает с кислым выражением лица.

\- Нам не нужно столько пререкаться чтобы просто сделать то, зачем мы и приехали.

\- А я и не пререкаюсь. Ты единственная здесь кто слишком волнуется о своем имидже, - на эти слова Вероника лишь усмехнулась.

\- Мне плевать, что обо мне говорят до тех пор, пока это не превращается в ложь.

Это заняло несколько секунд чтобы он узнал эту цитату, ведь она сказала это так непринужденно словно это ее слова. Он ошеломленно взглянул на нее.

\- Ты фанатка Капоте?

\- На самом деле, это он мой фанат, - Вероника снова усмехнулась, на что Джагхед закатил глаза – это так привычно для него, но уголки губ, против его воли, поднялись.

Он наконец-то дает по тормозам и припарковывает машину позади того, что напоминает заброшенный сарай с инструментами.

Сейчас Вероника хотела, чтобы поездка длилась еще дольше. Она открыла сумочку и стала рыться в поисках вещи, которая не нужна. Джагхед проворачивает ключи и откидывается назад, смотря перед собой.

Оба ждали указаний свыше. В конечном итоге, Джагхед был первым, кто нарушил молчание.

\- Ты будешь копаться в этой штуке всю ночь? – спросил Джонс, глядя на то как руки девушки все еще были в ее сумке.

\- Просто пытаюсь найти свой телефон.

\- Зачем? Ты хочешь увековечить этот трогательный момент?

\- Нет, хочу убедиться, что мы начнем в нужное время, - она продолжает возражать, надеясь, что он не заметил ее порозовевших щек.

\- Просто кинь это туда, - он кивнул в сторону заднего сидения. 

Вероника сжала губы. Никто не смеет ей приказывать. И ее кровь вскипела из-за того, что он только что сделал это. Это не то, к чему она привыкла, но какая-то часть ее была ужасно заинтересована.

Она наклоняется вперед, сокращая дистанцию между ними, и аккуратно кладет сумочку на заднее сидение. Теперь, без своих доспехов, ее ноги чувствуют холод.

Джагхед откидывает свою саутсайдовскую куртку. Только сейчас она понимает, что собирается поцеловать Змея. Если ее отец когда-нибудь узнает…он может и не одобряет Арчи, но Джагхеда он бы сжег заживо.

«Еще не поздно отказаться», подумала Вероника.

Он повернулся к ней – губы полны решительности, но вот во взгляде читалось сомнение. Они чередуются – уверенность и страх. Ее лицо, должно быть, отражает ту же смесь эмоций.

Они все еще далеко друг от друга. Одному из них придется наклониться и притянуть другого ближе. Никто не двигается.

\- Я не могу целовать тебя, когда на тебе «это» - ее взгляд остановился на шапке.

\- Дай угадать – твое стильное «нет»? – он поморщился, но Вероника покачала отрицательно головой.

\- Просто с ней ты слишком…ты.

Несколько секунд, он обдумывает ее просьбу. Он об этом и не подумал. Может им нужно дистанцироваться от своих реальных личностей?

\- Идет, - он кивнул, - но ты снимешь это, - Джонс указал на большую брошку на ее черном свитере.

\- Что? Это бесценная антикварная…

\- И слишком «Лодж».

Ее челюсть сжимается, но секундой позже, она расслабляется. Пальцы поднимаются к груди, и Вероника снимает брошь. Словно бросить свой щит. Она помещает ее на приборную панель и эти инкрустированные драгоценности, похоже, подмигивают ей.

Джагхед снимает шапку в одно движение и прячет в задний карман. Его непослушные волосы падают на лицо, и он терпит неудачу в попытке пригладить их рукой.

Вероника не хочет на него пялиться, но это поразительно видеть его таким. Он одновременно выглядит старше и младше, словно он лидер банды и один из Пропащих ребят*. Если говорить об эстетике, то он не совсем…непривлекателен. Что ж, то, что она не считает его отвратительным, должно помочь их обстоятельствам. 

Что ж, ритуал с раздеванием выполнен и все вернулось на круги своя, не считая того, что они стали более уязвленными.

\- Итак…Арчи рассказывал кто кого поцеловал первым? – Вероника решается нарушить тишину.

\- Господи, нет, - Джагхед отрицательно мотнул головой.

\- Тогда, что предлагаешь делать?

\- Может одновременно? – предлагает Джагхед, неосознанно обратив внимание на ее губы, отчего Вероника боролась с желанием облизнуть их.

\- Полагаю…это сработает, - отвечает девушка, чувствуя, как в горле пересохло.

Это все так нелепо. Это едва ли ее первый поцелуй. Почему же тогда так страшно?

Она не особо обращает внимание, когда Джагхед дотрагивается до ее голого локтя, притягивая ближе. Кажется будто ее кожа сделана из стекла. Его прикосновения почти болезненные, словно он не привык делать подобное, что, конечно, не было правдой. Он касался Бетти даже более интимней много раз. Вероника протягивает руки и хватает его за ворот рубашки. Их лица все ближе и ближе, а носы почти касаются. Дыхание смешивается.

\- С закрытыми глазами или с открытыми? – спрашивает Джагхед с дрожью в голосе.

\- Ты когда-нибудь целовался с открытыми глазами? – интересуется Вероника.

\- Нет… но я могу, если ты этого хочешь.

Если ты этого хочешь.

Она размышляла какого бы это было – смотреть на него и никогда не закрывать глаза. Вероника не знает, чего хочет, и даже как оказалась замешана во всем этом.

Она чувствует, как он приближается, наклоняя голову. Но он все еще ждет ее сигнала.

«Просто сделай, просто сделай это. Быстро», думала она.

Вероника перестала думать и сделала.

Ей всегда нравилось быть первой. Она чувствует себя сильной, когда бросается с головой в сложную задачу. Но она никогда не думала, что этой сложной задачей окажется Он.

Она накрывает своими губами его, так быстро, словно молния, вскарабкавшись к верхней губе и задержавшись на миг сплошного электричества, прежде чем дернутся назад, испугавшись своих бесстрашных действий.

У нее были секунды чтобы придти в себя. Это был не совсем поцелуй, а лишь столкновение хрупких частей. И они оба оправляются после случившегося, но это еще не конец. Задуманное все еще не реализовано. Они должны сделать все правильно. Нельзя оставить это незавершенным. Глаза Джагхеда темны от желания все прояснить и почувствовать ее губы на своих словно печать.

Он двигается вперед и его пряди щекочут ее щеки, когда он накрывает ее губы. Касаться ее языком казалось выходило за пределы инструкции. Она на вкус точно так как он и думал – клюква и мускатный орех, горько-сладкие специи. Она прижимается своими губами к его, чувствуя мягкость и сталь под ними, смесь юности и опытности. Кончики их языков дразнили друг друга, но они не позволяли им встречаться. У обоих глаза закрыты, и оба еще ни разу так и не вздохнули. Каждый раз, когда их губы расходились, воздух казался статичным. Они соприкасаются губами еще раз, прежде чем оторваться, делая это так, словно прощаются.

В миг – все закончилось. Она быстро убирает руку с его воротника, а он с ее руки, словно ее кожа – огонь.

Оба откинулись на задние сидения с рваным и тяжелым дыханием.

Джагхед проводит рукой по волосам, мгновенно закрывая глаза.

Вероника свои глаза закрыть не может. Она сжимает ручку сидения до тех пор, пока суставы не побелеют. Она должна собраться. Вероника стала считать в уме.

В конце концов, их дыхание пришло в устойчивый ритм, и этого достаточно чтобы они могли взглянуть на друг друга. Оба потрясены, но боятся в этом признаться.

Ее гордость. Его упрямство.

Джагхед подносит руку ко рту. Вероника делает тоже самое. Они вытирают губы. Макияж не смазывается – для этого случая она нанесла устойчивую помаду.

Они сидят. Руки на коленях. Оба смотрят только вперед.

\- Мы..мы выровняли моральную планку? – спрашивает Вероника, слегка хриплым голосом.

\- Думаю, да, - отвечает парень, - время покажет. Увидимся в понедельник.

Напоминание о понедельнике моментально напоминает об общей школе, о Ривердэйле, об остальном мире. На улице темно, и, поскольку они находятся на окраине, вдали мерцает лишь пара тусклых фонарей. Отсюда было несложно посчитать, что их осталось двое в целом мире.

\- Я подвезу тебя домой, - он нарушает тишину.

\- Нет, - запротестовала Лодж, - ты не можешь. Нас не могут видеть вместе. Отвези меня обратно к мотелю – я вызову такси.

\- Точно, - сухо отвечает парень. Странно, что он забыл. Но, к счастью, ее голова, а вместе с ней и ум, на месте. Ну или то, что от них осталось.

Одновременно, они поворачиваются к заднему сидению.

\- Хотел подать твою сумочку, - бормочет Джагхед.

\- Все в порядке, я сама.

\- Нет, позволь мне…

\- Джагхед.

\- Вероника.

Их имена на губах друг друга звучат словно шифр.

Она уступает и позволяет достать ему ее сумочку. Джонс осторожно кладет ее на ее колени, не прикасаясь и она чувствует, как ее ноги дрожат.

Последствия их эксперимента должны быть нелепыми и грубыми, но сейчас все, что у них было – неловкость и неуверенность. А также это странное, физически неразрешенное, легкомысленное чувство, будто они еще не поцеловались. Словно они все еще собирались сделать это.

Их возвращение к «Загадочной Пальме» прошло бесшумно, хотя между ними было напряжение и казалось, что они вот-вот должны что-то сказать.

Она уверена, что это чувство пройдет и память о их «свидании» сотрется. Это был всего лишь поцелуй, а не какое-нибудь землетрясение. Скорее, из-за странности произошедшего, они оба казались поникшими. 

Как только она окажется в своей тарелке и в объятиях Арчи, все вернется на свои места. Джагхед также надеется, что теперь он готов вернуться к Бетти.

Это всего лишь вопрос времени. Они узнают в понедельник.

***

 

Она не попрощалась, когда выходила из машины, лишь оглянулась через плечо и кивнула. Он кивнул в ответ.

Только лишь когда та ушла, он понял, что все еще без шапки. Непослушные локоны на его лбу – чувство чужое.

И, твою мать.

Ее брошь. Ее бесценная брошь все еще в его машине.

Джагхед хотел было крикнуть в след, но она уже села в такси.

Он зажимает брошь пальцами, глядя на ее сверкающее переливание. Кажется, словно она надсмехается над ним. Кажется, эта брошь, точно знает, что он чувствует.


	3. guilt

Джагхед Джонс Третий в целом не любил Веронику. Хотя, все же было в ней что-то, что ему нравилось. К примеру, нужно иметь стальные яйца, чтобы одеваться как Джеки Кеннеди и при этом вести себя так, будто тебе на все наплевать. А еще Джагхед находил забавным ее пристрастие к цитированию Капоте. И она всегда отзывалась, когда друзья нуждались в ней. Но все это лишь поверхностно. Он не знает, что скрывается за этой брошью. И он, правда, не хочет знать.

Он держит эту чертову вещицу в руке, словно взвешивая, чтобы понять сколько она может стоить.

Что ему не нравится в Веронике Лодж так это ее временность. Однажды, она все же вернется в Нью-Йорк, вернется к своей гламурной жизни на Парк-авеню. И не потому что она материалистка, хотя не стоит забывать о ее огромной коллекции жемчуга и сумок Биркин. Нет, это было нечто большим, чем это. Это было часть ее натуры. Держать ее в этом городке - как держать растение подальше от солнца. Она, конечно, может попытаться стать «своей» в этом месте, и изо всех сил стараться избавиться от старых привычек, но все это словно отказываться от собственной крови. Он это понимает, ведь он Змей.

Ну тогда какой смысл зацикливаться на этом? Просто чтобы в очередной раз понять, что тебе не нравится тот, кто перешагнул порог в твою жизнь. В этом не было никакого смысла. В их случае, они не пробудут долго в жизнях друг друга. И более того – скорей всего забудут друг друга, когда разъедутся

Это была всего лишь странная вспышка в их очень непохожих жизнях.

И она больше никогда не повторится.

 

Но вот дерьмо, он не был готов к такому развитию событий, когда увидел ее в коридоре вместе с Арчи утром в понедельник.

Она стоит рядом с его шкафчиком, а огромная рука Арчи прижимает ее талию к себе в то время, как она барабанит наманикюренными ноготками по его груди. Выглядело так, словно они позировали для фотографа. 

Уголки темных губ приподнимаются, когда она нашептывает ему разные глупости…и прошло где-то около десяти часов с тех пор, как он прикасался к этим губам, так что это почти выглядело жутковато.

Вероника чуть ли не отпрыгивает от Арчи, когда видит его. Всего лишь на секунду, ее уголки губ дрожат. Всего лишь на секунду. Но она делает все возможное в попытке придать себе уверенности. Она широко усмехается Джагу, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать отсутствие решимости.

Он многозначительно кивнул в ответ, и помахал им обоим.

Они сделали это. Теперь у них есть нечто общее, и Арчи с Бетти не смогут это отнять. Они никогда не узнают.

Это заставляет все переворачиваться у него внутри словно монета.

Так или иначе, появляется неловкость. Все трое сидят в комнате перерыва, и Арчи держит Веронику на своих коленях, выводя костяшками узоры на ее бедре. Джагхед никогда не задумывался над тем, как часто пары касаются друг друга. К примеру, когда он рядом с Бетти то они могут провести день без поцелуев или держаний за ручки, ведь он был уверен в этих отношениях и ему не нужно было постоянно это подтверждать публике. Этим как раз и занимался Арчи. Черт, ему нужно прекратить все анализировать.

Вероника накручивает прядь на палец с отсутствующим взглядом в глазах.

\- Что-то не так, Ви? – с беспокойством поинтересовался ее парень.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь, Арчикинс?

Мда. Это, давно уже потрепанное, прозвище. Джагхед сжал кулаки, надеясь на то, что Кевин или Бетти скоро появятся.

\- Просто ты выглядишь потерянной. Ты не была внимательной на занятиях.

\- Так-так-так, а кто это тут меня контролирует?

\- Сила привычки, - усмехается Арчи.

\- Просто размышляю над нравственными решениями, которые я приняла в последнее время, - Вероника пожимает плечами.

Джаг уверен, что его шея горит, но он не решается взглянуть на девушку.

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? – спрашивает Эндрюс хриплым голосом.

\- Просто сейчас тяжело…находится в бушующих водах семьи Лодж. Целью моего отца является сведение к нулю всех моих достижения за последний год.

Джагхед облегченно выдохнул. Возможно, ему следует проявить малость жалости к ее проблемам с отцом, но…Хайрам Лодж в прямом смысле собирается выселить Змей из своих домов. И сейчас сложно переключаться с одной эмоции на другую.

\- Иногда я побаиваюсь, что вернусь к старой и стервозной Веронике, - бубнит она, рассматривая свои ногти.

\- Ты не вернешься. Хотя, это не имеет никакого значения для меня. Мне нравится любая Вероника – и старая и новая. - Арчи целует ее плечо. 

\- Поверь, тебе не понравится, - тихо говорит девушка, поглядывая на Джагхеда. На секунду, он ловит во взгляде вину.

Внутри все переворачивается снова, и он сжимает челюсти. Нервная привычка. Стоит избавится от этого. Ему не нужно чтобы совесть Вероники пробудила его. Никому не нужны эти последствия. Весь смысл их вечерней вылазки состоял в том, чтобы двигаться дальше.

\- Ты просто переживаешь потому что приближается твоя Конфирмация*, - Арчи улыбается, поглаживая ее спину.

\- Ах, да. Она скоро будет, - лицо Вероники немного просияло.

\- Конфирмация? – переспрашивает Джагхед, чувствуя будто язык утяжеляется при этом.

\- Католический ритуал для укрепления связи с Христом, - отвечает Лодж, вставая с колен Арчи и пересаживаясь на край дивана. Джонс слышит беспокойство в голосе. – Это второй и заключающийся этап в крещении. Ее должны были провести, когда мне было двенадцать, но у нас все никак не находилось времени.

\- Что это значит? – спрашивает Джагхед, потому что его охватило любопытство. 

\- Я должна…отвергнуть Сатану и все его деяния, исповедаться и совершить несколько полезных дел для благотворительности.

И в этот момент, одна из его дерьмовых и саркастических сторон, которую он явно унаследовал от отца, подумала: «Эй, ну свою долю благотворительности ты уже получил вчера».

\- Ты справишься…я буду держать за тебя кулачки, - уверяет Арчи, как и положено самому лучшему, золотому парнишке, коим он и являлся. – Джагхед тоже будет там, - добавляет тот, словно это подбодрит ее, - мы все там будем.

\- Это многое значит для меня, - улыбается девушка.

И лишь Джагхед замечает сарказм. Это заставило уголки его губ дрогнуть.

 

Бетти подкарауливает ее по дороге на ланч. Она хочет расследовать исчезновение головы статуи генерала Пикенса. Джагхеду требуется секунда чтобы вспомнить. Черт, да ведь это должно быть в его приоритетах. Сейчас большинство взглядов устремились именно на него и на Змеев. Так почему же, его голова забита глупой драмой, когда есть вещи посерьезнее? К тому же, его целю сейчас – проводить больше времени с Бетти. Он хочет начать все правильно, начать все заново. Хочет сказать, что это нормально, что она поцеловала Арчи, ведь он принял это. Он справился с этим.

Но, по какой-то причине, самый грамотный человек в Ривердейле не может придумать ничего красноречивее, чем:

\- Ох…просто дай мне денек чтобы перегруппироваться.

Перегруппироваться. Что, черт возьми, это значит?

Это значит, что он не может начать заново, пока не разберется со старым.

У него в рюкзаке брошь Ви.

 

Они встречаются вечером у «Попс» после десяти. Чувство будто они незрелые и занимаются чем-то нелегальным. И это именно то дерьмо, которое они надеялись избежать, расправляясь с последствиями вчерашнего.

\- Ты оставила это в машине, - он протягивает брошь через стол.

Вероника хватает ее так, словно эта брошь – доказательство их аморального поведения. Что являлось, по сути, верным.

Она ставит локти на стол – классический ход нашей Ронни. Она выглядит словно собирается начать беседу, но на самом деле просто физически пытается себя защитить от возможной опасности.

\- Ты в порядке, Лодж? Выглядишь словно вернулась с кокаиновой вечеринки, - она сколько угодно может выставлять свои локти и закрываться от внешнего мира, но у него есть его черный юмор. В наше время каждый ребенок вооружен.

\- Возможно, мы выбрали не то время, чтобы поцеловаться, - говорит она, игнорируя его комментарий. – Что же будет с моей Конфирмацией… как мне удастся притвориться невинной после всего этого.

Джагхед подавляет стон, который так и просится наружу:

\- Это называется католической виной, которую просто нужно подавить. Уверен, именно так большинство в Италии и справляется. К тому же, из-за чего именно ты должна чувствовать себя виноватой?

\- Издеваешься?

\- В смысле – а что ты сделала не так? – он пожимает плечами.

\- Я не в настроении слушать твое подражание Гаю Пирса из «Помни»** - резко произнесла девушка.

\- Убить мою вымышленную жену не то же самое, что поцеловать тебя, - отвечает Джонс, размышляя, а что еще из раннего Нолана она смотрела.

\- Для тебя - да, ведь вы с Бетти пока на расстоянии, когда как я изменила своему парню.

\- Нет, не изменила, - настаивает парень, впиваясь пальцами в стол. – Измена означала бы, что поцелуй был чем-то больше чем простое сравнение счетов.

\- Я знаю, - она дотрагивается до переносицы.

\- Тогда в чем проблема?

\- Проблема в том, что я должна исповедаться во всех своих неверных поступках.

\- И ты что хочешь рассказать священнику, что мы поцеловались? – спрашивает тот скептически. Ведь, как именно это поможет?

Вероника прикусила нижнюю губу, и повернула голову к окну.

\- Ты не сделала ничего плохого, - продолжает он, чувствуя горечь на языке, - это было моей идеей, помнишь? Я заставил тебя. 

Она закатывает глаза:

\- Ты не заставлял меня садится в ту машину, держа пистолет у головы. Когда ты наклонился, я наклонилась в ответ. Я добровольно участвовала во всем этом.

Добровольно участвовала. Он всегда находил ее речь через чур изысканной, напоминающую леди Брэкнелл***. Его голос немного подрагивает:

\- Понятно, что я не принуждал тебя, но ты чувствовала себя обязанной.

\- Нет, - упрямо перебивает она, - перестань перекручивать ситуацию. Я хотела сделать это.

Это буквально-таки парализовало его. Он чувствует, как во рту пересохло.

Вероника рассматривает свои золотые запонки:

\- Очевидно по тем же причинам, что и ты.

Они сидят в, отнюдь не дружественной, тишине между ними.

\- Может, мы выбрали не то время, - бубнит парень, и неосознанно проводит пальцем по губам.

Вероника смотрит.

\- Мы могли просто чмокнуться и все. Не знаю, зачем мы подошли к делу основательно, и углубили поцелуй, - говорит она и в голосе слышатся нотки смеха, но она не удивлена.

\- Ну, потому что это то, как мы привыкли подходить к делу. Основательно, - сухо отвечает Джонс.

\- Очень основательно, - поправляет она, и делает круговое движение глазами как в фильмах. Он уверен, она вспоминает поцелуй от чего наружу просится смех. Ведь произошедшее все еще перед глазами, в добавок - она сидит напротив.

И по какой-то глупой причине, он пытается исправить все при помощи юмора:

\- Ну тебе хоть понравилось? – усмехнулся он.

Это неправильно. Это слишком плохой вопрос. Самый худший! Он буквально чувствует, что сейчас взорвется. Он ждет, когда та начнет читать ему нотации. Ничего страшного – он заслужил.

Но вместо этого, она проводит рукой по волосам и губы искривляются в странной гримасе словно она вот-вот проглотит собственную помаду.

И внезапно все стало на свои места. Именно поэтому она чувствовала себя виновато!

Ей понравилось.

Джагхед тяжело вдыхает. Парень чувствует, как кровь притекает к голове. Он все еще чувствует их вкус – клюква и мускатный орех. Возможно она и временная, но она надолго застрянет в его памяти.

И ради того, чтобы увидеть, насколько она взволнована, он делает глупую вещь, на которую не думал, что был способен. Может, это просто его эго или же остаток той самой токсичной маскулинности, он, черт возьми, не знает. Но он хочет, чтобы она произнесла это.

Конечно, это было бы просто смехотворно. Они ведь влюблены в разных людей. А чертовы гормоны не считаются.

Даже если…даже если ему тоже понравился поцелуй.

Но, объективно говоря, любому другому понравилось бы. Вероника Лодж объективно очень притягательная. 

Она кашляет, а потом агрессивно выпаливает:

\- Все вернется на круги своя, когда я покончу с Конфирмацией. Но тебя там не должно быть. Найди причину.

Он утвердительно закивал.

Он точно не знает, как вернуться в свою тарелку. Пару месяцев назад, он бы счел ее просто знакомой. А сейчас, по какой-то причине, она вторгается в его атмосферу.

В этом и проблема всех этих сплоченных групп друзей: двоих всегда отбрасывает к краю. Ему раньше никогда не приходилось находится рядом с ней на протяжении длительного времени. Нужно было начинать с малого, вместо того чтобы буквально прыгнуть и вляпаться во все…это. Это сложно. И немного опьяняюще.

Но он любит Бетти. А она любит Арчи. 

Это пройдет. Кто знает, может, это лишь очередной неловкий этап в их, так называемой, «дружбе»? Всего лишь то, над чем они посмеются в будущем.

И тогда Вероника произнесла:

\- Господи! Это похоже на подростковую версию «Жюль и Джим»****.

\- Ты смотришь Трюффо? – он не удержался и спросил, на что та закатила глаза.

\- Вечно это удивление. Вопреки твоему убеждению, нет, ты не единственный любитель арт-хауса в Америке.

Он улыбнулся, и это вышло для него болезненным.

(Он не осознает это чувство в груди, которое появляется, когда понимаешь, что она идеальна для тебя, но ничего из этого не выйдет.)

Джагхед хочет извиниться за все происходящее, но это так тяжело заставить себя сделать это. Ведь если он извинится сейчас, то все окажется реальным – все те, так и несказанные, слова.

\- Нужно пойти взглянуть на голову статуи, - говорит парень, листая несметное количество сообщений от Бетти.

\- А мне нужно подготовиться к церемонии.

Но они не подрываются с места. Они продолжаю сидеть напротив некоторое время, пытаясь примириться с происходящим, у которого, к сожалению, нет названия.

 

Она и правда временная, и она не принадлежит этому месту. Но он ловит себя на мысли, что в каком-то роде желает этого – не быть одним, не быть в этом месте.

Черт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Конфирмация (оно же Миропомазание) - одно из таинств в католицизме.  
> **Помни (оно же Мементо) - один из первых фильмов Кристофера Нолана, актером, которой исполнил главную роль был Гай Пирс.  
> ***Леди Брэкнелл - персонаж комедии Оскара Уайльда "Как важно быть серьезным".  
> ****Жюль и Джим - роман Анри-Пьера Роше, по которому снял свой фильм режиссёр Француа Трюффо.


	4. Cecilia

Белое платье словно машина времени. Она надевает его и переносится в безмятежные деньки своего детства, где привилегии, деньги и ответственность были лишь веселыми словами, которые она произносила, играя со своими куклами в чайные церемонии.

Вероника крутится на подставке, оценивая свой вид в зеркале. Она тоскует по чему-то необъяснимому; она ностальгирует по моменту, которого никогда не было: ее Конфирмации.

«Что ж, это произойдет завтра», — беспокойно думает девушка.

Прошлое просочилось в ее будущее. И какова ее реакция?

Не слишком хорошая. Белое платье заставляет предаться воспоминаниям, но оно не заставляет забыться. В последнее время она вела себя не слишком-то хорошо. Не смотря на данные себе обещания начать все с чистого листа, она застряла на том же месте. Она укрывает секреты своей семьи, закрывает глаза на отцовские грязные делишки, и еще она поцеловала парня, который должен был быть под запретом; Джагхеда Джонса.

Как она может быть честной с собой, когда все это навалилось разом?

— Вау, ты потрясающе выглядишь.

Вероника поворачивается так быстро, словно ее застали за чем-то незаконным. Она почти упала с подставки, но ее парень был рядом, чтобы подхватить ее.

Арчи опустил ее, держа за талию. Он рассматривает ее с неким слепым восхищением, которое она замечала за отцом, когда была немного младше.

Эта мысль смутила ее. Арчи слишком много времени провел вместе с ее отцом. Должно быть они переняли привычки друг друга.

Господи, у нее ведь нет комплекса Электры, так ведь? Это было бы слишком клишировано.

Она ухмыльнулась.

— Что смешного, Ви? — спрашивает Арчи, целуя в уголок ее губ.

— Ничего, — шепчет она, целуя в ответ, думая о том, что Джагхед рассмеялся бы тоже.

***

 

(она идет на свою последнюю исповедь, но она ничего не скажет своему дорогому монсеньору о проведенной ночи с саутсайдовским Змеем)

***

 

— Как это ты не идешь?

Бетти застукала его в их новостном кабинете. Он начал быстрее стучать по клавиатуре, притворяясь занятым. Глаза нервно бегали от монитора к ее лицу.

Что он всегда любил и ненавидел в Бетти так это ее способность концентрировать множество эмоций на своем лице.

— Я буду занят написанием статьи о Саутсайд Хай. Кроме того, Вероника не хочет чтобы я был там.

— Я хочу чтобы ты был там, — настаивала Бетти, подходя к столу, наклоняясь чтобы уточнить, — Джаг, ты сказал что хочешь чтобы у нас все наладилось.

— Сказал. И я хочу.

— Вероника — моя лучшая подруга. Это важный момент для нее и я хочу чтобы ты разделил со мной его.

Он потер переносицу.

— Это — всего лишь ритуал, устроенный ее папочкой из-за патриархата и прочего…

— Джаг! Это не оправдание. Ты ведешь себя неуважительно. Вероника хочет это пройти, и мы должны ее поддержать.

— Разве? А если она захочет прыгнуть с обрыва, нам присоединиться к ней? — сказал он в ответ. Предположительно, его тон был более ироничный нежели аргументированным.

— Я знаю, что она не слишком тебе нравится, но…

Джагхед съежился. Да, она определенно в конце списка людей, которых он целовал.

Бетти наклонилась до его уровня и теперь ее голубые глаза были в паре сантиметрах от его лица.

-… но она и твоя подруга тоже.

— С какого перепугу? — он озвучил мысль.

— Не веди себя так, Джаг. Признай, она тебе нравится.

Парень издевательски усмехнулся, чувствуя напряжение в спине.

— Нравится? Я терплю ее, и это в лучшем случае.

— Разве в последнее время она сделала что-то, чтобы расстроить тебя? — Бетти нахмурила брови.

Господи. Ему нужно изменить тему разговора. И чем быстрее, тем лучше:

— Нет, но ее отец точно расстроит, если продолжит вмешиваться в дела Змей.

Бетти скрестила руки и тяжело вздохнула. В последнее время она часто так делает. Ему не нравилось, что каждый их разговор сопровождался тяжелыми вздохами и допросами. Ему нужно быть выше этого. Они ведь любят друг друга.

— Не думаю, что прошу много, — говорит Бетти с грустной улыбкой. — Я хочу вернуть наш союз. Мы ведь были командой, Джаг. Я…мне нужно знать, что мы может рассчитывать друг на друга. Мне нужно знать, что ты не бросишь меня.

— Бетти, я..я не брошу тебя. С чего ты взяла?

Девушка закусила губу:

— Ты делаешь это прямо сейчас. Потому что ты все еще зол на меня. Зол из-за поцелуя.

— Что? — Джагхед резко поднялся из-за чего один из степлеров упал и почти разбился. — Ты думаешь это причина, по которой я не хочу идти?

— А какая еще может быть причина того, что ты избегаешь меня и Арчи?

Дерьмо. Он не может ничего ответить, чтобы это не выдало его.

***

 

Правда в том, что он мог. Он мог ответить что-то что вышло бы за хорошую ложь. Он мог в последнюю минуту что-нибудь выдумать и не пойти на церемонию. Черт, да даже не смотря на его негативное отношение к браку, люди поверят ему если он скажет, что у него возникли семейные проблемы.

Конечно, Бетти захотела бы узнать детали. Как и всегда.

Но так или иначе, он смог бы ее обмануть. Джагхед мог бы постараться, ведь они были вместе лишь месяц (расставались-сходились) и она не знает ту его сторону, которая может лгать, скрывать и приукрашивать. Ту сторону, которая помогла ему окончить первый курс.

Но, так или иначе, он сдался. Она считает, что его присутствие — часть его обязанностей как парня. Значит он должен пойти.

Он пытается убедить себя, что это ради того, чтобы не потерять ее снова.

Но неприятная правда просачивается, ведь он хочет пойти на ее Конфирмацию, даже не смотря на обещание данное им. Он хочет увидеть ее в этом платье, расшитом бусинами, которое она будет сжимать пальцами. Он хочет услышать, как та будет петь священные церковные гимны, и увидеть как Вероника опустится на колени перед священником чтобы дать обет Господу. Джонс хочет увидеть эту сцену.

Это всего лишь любопытство писателя. Писателям нужен новый опыт.

И Вероника имела к этому лишь малое отношение. Естественно.

***

 

Это смешно, ей не стоит так волноваться. Вероника — прозаик по натуре. Ее взгляды ремоделируются в зависимости от обстоятельств. Тяжело сохранить веру, чтобы не потерять расположение родителей. Она научилась быть прагматичной в случае необходимости.

Но одного взгляда на собравшихся и на длинный путь к нефу — достаточно, чтобы почувствовать слабость в коленях.

Вероника тяжело вдыхает и отсчитывает от десяти.

Нечего боятся. Она делает один шаг и еще один. Лодж улыбается и смущенно рассматривает знакомые лица. Словно очередной выход в люди. Хотя, сейчас было иначе.

Казалось словно это Судный день.

Она замечает его. Точнее она замечает его макушку, на которой не было шапки.

Девушка моргает несколько раз, не веря в то, что видит.

Она ведь сказала ему, чтобы тот не приходил. Она сказала, что он не должен быть здесь.

Он ведь не может быть настолько глупым. Он ведь…

Ее ноздри расширились от злости. Она почти что сбилась, но присутствующие списали все на волнение.

Вероника продолжила улыбаться, хотя щеки болели от искусственного напряжения.

Этот ублюдок все-таки пришел — сидит, почти скатившись с лавки рядом с Бетти, держащую его под локоть.

Она не могла в это поверить.

Лодж прошла мимо них, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть в их направление. Бетти смотрела на нее с светящимися глазами, а Арчи улыбнулся улыбкой победителя.

Они оба не замечают ощутимого раздора между их вторыми половинками.

Джагхед пристально рассматривает мозаику на полу, не поднимая головы, до тех пор, пока она не пройдет мимо них.

Церемония потеряла часть своего величия. Вероника больше не напугана. Она зла.

Она восходит на ниф почти механически, становясь рядом с ничего не понимающей Джози.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — шепчет подруга.

— Нормально, — она даже не делает паузу и начинает сразу петь.

Джози быстро присоединяется, но она явно не поспевает за агрессивной манерой пения.

No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change, but I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold*, — поют они перед собравшимися.

Вероника чувствует, словно текст песни просачивается словно тату. Нет, возможно она все-таки не может поменяться. И Джагхед и его присутствие ничем не помогают. Почему он здесь?

Все остальное прошло слишком размыто, и она даже не уверена, что присутствовала при тех мероприятиях. Она лишь чувствовала непреодолимое желание снять это платье.

Вероника приняла причастие и позволила священнику провести крест на своем лбу душистым маслом.

Затем к ней подошла ее бабушка, держа ее за талию. Священник спросил:

— Отвергаешь ли ты Сатану и все его деяния, Вероника Сесилия Лодж? И готова ли ты войти в свет Господа?

Вопрос раздался эхом.

Все замерли в ожидании.

И впервые с начала церемонии, Джагхед поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на нее. Выражение ее лица изменилось. Оно было расчетливым и внимательным. Он не ожидал от нее услышать «да». Но Арчи выгнул бровь, словно спрашивая «Чего ты ждешь?».

Вероника улыбается, хотя внутри она холодна.

— Да, — и ее взгляд неизбежно вернулся к Джагхеду.

Он смотрит в ответ, словно не веря в ее обещание.

***

 

Отдавая ему должное, он не мешался со всеми остальными на банкете. Он прислонился к перилам, которые вели на балкон словно ему запретили приближаться.

В каком-то смысле так и было.

Джонс стоял рядом с буфетом, когда Вероника в белом платье вместе с Арчи, держащего под руку бабушку девушки, прошли мимо. Ее взгляда было достаточно, чтобы убраться отсюда.

Бетти видит, как тот пробирается сквозь толпу к выходу.

— Эй, почему ты прячешься?

— Не чувствую словно мне здесь рады. Плюс у меня есть дела.

— Дела Змей?

— Ага, — отвечает парень.

Это ложь наполовину. Он не должен думать о том, что на него смотрит Вероника. Ему стоит беспокоится о том, как справится с Пенни, которая вернулась в его жизнь. Он не рассказал Бетти о том, что он сделал с ней, о том, как они схватили ее и как он ее поранил. И как ему это понравилось. Джагхед не готов рассказать ей, ведь Бетти не сможет принять его тьму. Бетти Купер не нужно все это дерьмо в ее жизни. Осознание того, что она всегда будет на его стороне и разделять с ним его проблемы, совсем его не радовало. Он чувствовал, что обязан защитить ее, ведь она может сломаться.

Это не честно в отношении ее. Но, он не готов… Готов к чему? К открытости? К тому чтобы стать хорошим парнем?

Прежде чем сказать что-то, телефон Бетти зазвонил.

— Да, это она. Да, это наши листовки, — Купер говорила по телефону.

— У нас есть новости касательно головы той статуи.

— Пошли, — сказал парень, чувствуя облегчение.

***

 

Когда все сказано и сделано, он чувствует себя больше проигравшим нежели победителем.

Джагхед развалился на своем диване.

Это был Здоровяк. Он украл голову, которая саботировала Змей. Мужчина пытался отобрать бразды управления у него и его отца. Классика. Он должен был это предвидеть. Но он отстал от дел.

Парень протер глаза. Завтра все наладится. Завтра он разгребет это дерьмо. Он позвонит Бетти и пригласит ее на свидание. Позовет на ужин и поблагодарит за помощь. Ведь он бы не нашел голову без нее.

Джонс видел разочарование в ее глазах, когда он не пригласил ее в свой трейлер, но он не в том состоянии чтобы обсуждать их отношения.

И да, часть его боялась тех слов, которые он мог произнести. Включая его поцелуй с…

Раздался резкий стук в дверь. Похожий на шлепок, словно кто-то стучался ладонями.

О нет.

Часть его знала, кто это был перед тем как открыть дверь.

— ¿Como te atreves a aparecer alli, idiota? ¿Eres estupido? ¡Te dije que no vinieras! Tirate a un poso, me harias un favor**.

Порыв испанской речи окатил его с такой силой, что он мог лишь отходить дальше и дальше, когда она зашла в трейлер, ударяя его своей сумочкой.

Он не особо слышал, чтобы она часто говорила на своем родном языке, но это было одновременно пугающе и…странно отрезвляющим. Словно он увидел другую ее сторону. Дьявол покинул свое царство.

— Вероника…

— ¡Callate cuando hablo! ¡Tienes suerte de que no te mate ahora!***

Он поднял руки, словно сдаваясь, но кажется поток ее словесных оскорблений не планировал заканчиваться.

Она почти назвала его свиньей (ну или ему так кажется). Ему стоит подтянуть свой испанский. Вероника делает паузу и продолжает на английском:

— И, Бога ради, почему на тебе подтяжки?

Джагхед посмотрел на себя вниз. Он забыл переодеться в обычную одежду и сейчас чувствует себя дураком.

— Это ради меня? — Глаза полны ярости. — Ты приоделся чтобы разрушить мою Конфирмацию?

— Слушай, Бетти заставила меня. Я не мог сказать нет…

— Ох, оставь это. Ты отказывал ей много раз.

— Именно, и из-за этого мы расставались.

— О, и теперь мне нужно думать о твоих отношениях, чем о своем душевном состоянии?

— Так, ты слишком драматизируешь.

— Я покажу тебе что такое драматизировать! — Вероника замахнулась сумочкой.

— Ладно, ладно, прости. Прости. — Джагхед успел отскочить.

— Извинения ничего не исправят. Я сказала тебе не приходить. И из-за тебя мне пришлось лгать священнику. Вся церемония, все это было впустую!

Джагхед смотрел на ее сердцевидное лицо и на ее темные глаза, на этот бушующий взгляд под влиянием эмоций.

— Это было не впустую. Ты ведь сказала правду, так ведь? Тогда, когда сказала «да»?

— Нет конечно, когда ты так смотрел на меня.

— Как так?

— Будто ждал чтобы я облажалась.

— Это не то, что я…

— Тогда что? Зачем ты пришел?

— Не знаю! Этот ответ устраивает? Я не знаю! — крикнул парень. Это был тяжелый день, и было приятно сорваться на ком-то.

— Каков писатель! Не понимаешь даже себя, — выдает девушка со злостью. — Знаешь, что я думаю? Я думаю ты пытался наказать Бетти, и я просто попалась под руку.

— Наказать Бетти? Какого черта…

— Ты искал путь как бы лучше саботировать свои отношения, используя меня. Словно я обязана отвечать за проблемы между вами.

Джагхед чувствует, как набухает вена на виске. Так, пацан, успокойся.

— Серьезно? Хочешь поговорить об отношениях? Когда в последний раз ты и Арчи разговаривали одетыми?

Ее лицо побледнело. Она замахнулась чтобы ударить его, но он перехватил запястье. Вероника попыталась вырваться, но он не отпускал ее.

— Не смей говорить об этом. Ты всегда чувствовал себя неуверенно рядом с Арчи. Отпусти меня.

Он ослабил хватку и отпустил, а она опустила руку ему на груди, толкая.

— Ты не можешь смериться с тем, что Арчи поцеловал твою девушку, и ты решил поцеловать его девушку. Именно это и произошло. Все это не ради выровнения моральной планки, а ради твоей поганой мести.

Глаза парня потемнели, и он сжал зубы от злости.

— Я права, так ведь? — спросила девушка, опуская взгляд на его губы.

— Тогда почему ты согласилась, если знала все с самого начала? — спросил тот, нерв под его глазом дернулся. — Ты сказала, что хотела этого. Сказала, что я не заставлял.

— Может, я просто пожалела тебя.

Джагхед ухмыльнулся:

— Ты более очевидна, чем кажется, Лодж. И более неуверенна. Тебе не кажется, что ты сможешь удержать Арчи. Ты считаешь, что он побежит к Бетти сразу же как только осознает какая ты на самом деле. Так почему бы не ранить его вместе с его лучшим другом?

Вероника толкнула его еще раз, но с большей силой в ладонях:

— Cabron****.

— Избалованный ребенок, — ответил он. Его ноги уперлись в диван, и он упал на него, но он успел схватить и она последовала за ним.

Это выбило ее из колеи. Она впечатывается в него сверху и ее руки опускаются на его подтяжки. Ее пальто распахивается и перед тем чтобы успеть что-то прикрыть, Джагхед видит, что на ней белое платье с церемонии.

«Черт», — красноречиво думает парень. А затем он перестает думать.

Его рука сзади на ее шее, пальцы скользят по челюсти, и она склоняется в ответ, поддавшись необъяснимому инстинкту.

Они целовались так, словно это часть их драки. Их рты сталкиваются в приглушенной нужде, изливая свою фрустрацию на языки. Это не похоже на их первый поцелуй со всей той нерешительностью и нежностью. Они пропускают предварительные ласки и всю подростковую чепуху и бросаются сразу же в эту яростную и безумную атаку. Она дергает его подтяжки; он снимает ее пальто. Вероника проводит пальцами по его волосам, вызывая электричество; его руки блуждают по ее спине, оскверняя ее платья, делая его своим.

Они хотят прекратить, но не могут насытится друг другом. И тот, кто первый остановится — проиграет. Любой, кто уступит — слабак. И они продолжают, пьяные своей гордостью и желанием. Губы оставляют следы на коже, а зубы разрывают плоть.

Вероника двигается на его коленях, заставляя его приглушенно стонать. Его рот оставляет горячий след на ее лице, и она вздыхает в полном отчаянии.

Это совсем не похоже на поцелуи с Бетти; это совсем не похоже на поцелуи с Арчи.

Им обоим не нужно притворяться. Они оба неуверенны, оба пропитаны горечью настолько, что никто кроме них самих не мог вкусить ее.

Лишь когда его руки опустились ей на бедра, а пальцы проскользили под платье, что-то произошло.

Они отпрянули. Джагхед отпустил ее, и она села рядом на диване. Взъерошенная и тяжело дышащая.

Вероника расправила юбку платья, чтобы выглядеть презентабельно. Словно здесь собрались зрители. Джонс провел по волосам словно пытался сбросить ее недавнюю хватку.

Оба безумно смотрят вперед, парализованные чудовищностью своего поступка.

Время шло в давящей тишине.

Глаза девушки наткнулись на книгу на столе.

Она нарушила тишину. Раймонд Карвер. «О чем мы говорим, когда говорим о любви».

— Ну конечно же. Тебе нравится минимализм, — говорит она более дружелюбным тоном.

— Ты читала? — спрашивает парень, все еще находясь в шоке.

Лодж кивает:

— Не скажу, что понравилось, — она сделала паузу, — ты знал, что на самом деле это редактор Карвера написал? Оригинальная работа была несколько…тщательно проработанной. Его редактор отказал. Так что минимализм — мошенничество, если хорошенько подумать.

Она не знала почему ей хотелось поделиться этой информацией. Почему ей вообще хочется говорить.

Может ей просто хотелось опустить в грязь все, что он любит.

Джагхед посмотрел на нее будто у нее только что появилась вторая голова.

— Что? — спрашивает Вероника.

— Ты… — он не в состоянии закончить фразу. Она так похожа на него.

Он снова бросается вперед, движимый невидимой силой, и касается ее губ.

Они и так уже по уши в дерьме, так почему бы не продолжить?

Но в этом и проблема. Продолжать — значит погрязать в проблемах еще больше.

Вероника отвечает медленно, нерешительно, проводя пальцами по его лицу. Он чувствует, как его сердце сжимается. Было легче, когда они сорились.

Они прерываются снова, чувствуя волнение. Джонс понимает, что на этот раз у него не было оправданий. Он также подумал, что Карвер вероятно бы написал об этом.

— Что ж, ты была права, — бормочет тот, поправляя подтяжки. — Твоя Конфирмация прошла впустую.

И вместо того чтобы набросится на него, вместо того чтобы сказать, что он придурок раз шутит об этом, она смеется. Она смеется словно это конец света и ей это кажется смешным. Вероника задирает голову и смеется, испытывая боль. Вскоре, он присоединяется.

Оба ужасно поражены своими ошибками. На что еще они способны?

Они облокачиваются назад и смотрят друг на друга. Эхо смеха в их ушах.

— Tenemos un problema*****, — говорит девушка.

И он точно знает, что это значит.

***

 

Она поправляет свою помаду в зеркале, пряча любые доказательства поцелуя.

Джагхед наблюдает, сосредоточенный на скоординированными движениями ее пальцев.

Эти чувства заставляют ощущать себя старше.

Он держит ее пальто и помогает его надеть, опуская его ей на плечи. Вероника чувствует его дыхание своей шеей и в спине начинает покалывать.

— Увидимся в школе, — говорит она, вешая сумочку на плече. Она смотрит на его грудь вместо глаз.

— Да, …увидимся.

Она проходит мимо и его пальцы легонько касаются ее. Он хочет попросить ее остаться, чтобы обговорить все.

Но, он знает, что слова предадут его. И он знает, что они вероятней всего окажутся снова на диване.

— Я напишу тебе, — бормочет парень, проводя рукой по волосам.

Вероника иронично ухмыляется, стоя в проходе:

— Буду ждать.

***

 

Единственная чертова вещь о которой он думал, набирая сообщение в три часа утра — Не знал, что твое второе имя Сесилия.

Вероника подносит телефон к подушке. Ей, как и ему, не спится. Девушка набирает ответ:  
Почему?

И он задумывается.

Задумывается о том, что у него не было возможности узнать ее, но он знает ее теперь. Знает. И он этому рад.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * песня группы The Verve - Bitter Sweet Symphony
> 
> **Как ты посмел придти, идот? Ты настолько тупой? Я же сказала чтобы ты не приходил! Сделай одолжение — бросься в колодец
> 
> ***Заткнись, когда я говорю! Тебе повезло, что я не убила тебя!
> 
> ****Ублюдок
> 
> *****У нас проблемы


End file.
